Alice of of NERDS Sacrifice
by legolasorbraceface
Summary: The N.E.R.D.S. Version of Alice of Human Sacrifice. I would have put Flinch in the list of Characters, but I reached the maximum amount before I could. I don't own N.E.R.D.S. or Vocaloid.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is my first crossover ever! Lately, I've been listening to this song quite a lot. It's called Alice of Human Sacrifice. It's a good song! It's in Japanese, but I was able to find translations easily. Anyway, this is the N.E.R.D.S. version. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post anything lately! I've been busy with school.**

**P.P.S: I read this My Little Pony fanfic called Cupcakes. It was so gruesome (and I'm not going to lie. It was creepy!) that I started gagging for pretty much the rest of the day. DO NOT READ IT! (Well, the good news is that the original will be hard to find.) **

**P.P.P.S: I'm back from a convention!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"There once was a little dream."_

_"No one knows who dreamt it. It really was such a small dream."_

_"This made the little dream think... 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?"_

_"The little dream thought and thought... And at last had an idea!"_

_"I will make people come to me...and they will make my world."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walked through Wonderland swiftly. I finally had a solution for the problem that had been bugging me for a very long time. Once I reached my small house, I ran inside and grabbed the only book that I ever owned. The cover was caked in dust, so I blew about half of the dust off, and used my arm to wipe off the rest. The title was in big golden letters. _Alice in Wonderland. What a classic._ I thought. I flipped through the pages until I was about halfway through the book. _I always wondered why they would waste paper by leaving half of the pages blank._ I had grabbed a quill and five ink wells. I opened an ink well and dipped the quill in it. Then I started drawing, the ink being red like blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**It be me again! Are you ready for N.E.R.D.S. 5?**

**Random Kids: Aye yay captain!**

**Me: This is N.E.R.D.S., not Spongebob!**

**Clive: *Laughs***

**Me: Oh boy. *Nods head in shame* Any way, are you ready for the next chapter of Alice of N.E.R.D.S. Sacrifice? **

**Carl: Good Morning To-**

**Clive: SHUT UP! You don't want me to go mad again do you?**

**Carl: We're all in our places with such shiny faces!**

**Me: *sigh* Well, while we settle this, go ahead and read this. It's a lot better than this wierd author's note. *hears chainsaw* Hey! I thought I said not to kill each other!**

**Clive: He started it by singing his song!**

**Me:*Grabs chainsaw* And I'm going to finish it. *Pulls cord* *chainsaw starts going* *giggles like a psychopath***

**Clive: Carl?**

**Carl: Yeah?**

**Clive: RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIFE!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade._

_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._

The first Alice was a young girl with messy, shoulder-length, dark brown hair and brown eyes. You would never be able to guess what this girl did. With a sword in her hand at all times, she never hesitated to murder anything that was in her way. Therefore, she left a bloody trail behind her. She smiled. In her opinion, this was fun. She looked down at her right hand. She held her sword in that hand, but what was peculiar was the red spade that had appeared on the back of her hand. However, the girl didn't notice it. Another creature appeared just 10 feet away. With one wave of her sword, it fell to the ground, split in two. She smiled again, with a look of pure evil in her eyes. However, it didn't last long, because she continued to walk deeper into the woods of Wonderland. _This Alice is to gruesome,_ I thought. The girl didn't notice the dark green vines that weaved their way through the woods, following the girl's every step. The girl was starting to get worried. She hadn't seen any monsters, and she had been walking for vines got closer. Once the girl had been walking for a while, she she looked at her ankles, she was shocked to find that the vines were twisted around her ankles. When the vines finally freed themselves, they took on a new form...

...The form of a cage. The girl tried to reach for her sword, but it was on the outside. She was imprisoned there as an embodiment of sin. If it weren't for the red trail that she had left behind, no one would have even known that she ever existed.

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

_No one would have suspected that she had ever been._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well that Alice didn't work out. I wonder who will be next," I said as I dipped my quill into the blue ink, and started to draw.


End file.
